leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Letter Factory
The Letter Factory is a DVD by LeapFrog produced by PorchLight Entertainment and released by Warner Home Video on December 9, 2003 and re-released by Lionsgate on May 12, 2009. It has 26 letters of the alphabet. A version of The Letter Factory was also made for the Leapster, but with lesser quality animation and some scenes missing. Plot The Frog Family goes to the Letter Factory to work on their presentation of letters and their sounds. Mom writes a song about the letters while Dad tours Mr. Websley around the factory. Tad thinks he's too small to learn the alphabet. A professor named Professor Quigley checks with his ruler thinking he's perfect for learning letters. He takes Tad to the A room where the A's say their sound when scared by Quigley dressed as a purple monster. In the B room, the B's sing their sound to Beethoven's Fifth. One of the B letters blow on a tuba with very a very strong wind which makesTad and Quigley tumble to the C room where it's c-c-c-cold. Then a snowball rolls them to the D room where the D's play bongos. In the auditorium, Leap directs letters A, B, C, and D. Then he turns on his remote control stoplight, causing the letters to bump into each other and destroy the set. Quigley asks Tad to ask if this is the E room. The e room has an elephant on the chalkboard in the E room. When Tad asks, an elderly E trainer with a beard answers with an "e?"Professor Quigley breaks the egg when trying to clap. In the F room, the F letters flap their wings and fly as they say their sound. In the G room, the strong G letters are lifting weights. Professor Quigley tries to lift a 2000 pounded dumbell. In the H room, the H's are hot and water makes them happy. The h room looks a lot like Hawaii! In the tour, Dad shows Websley where he double-checks each letter to make sure to looks and sounds absolutely perfect. He shows him the first 7 letters on the machine along with a Burfder, which Dad thinks this is why he double checks each letter. He removes the Burfder and calls an H. I is the next letter, but on the door a dot above the lowercase i is missing. Quigley tries to fix it with a pen, but it's empty. When he taps it, he face is inked and the dot is above the lowercase i. Inside the I room, the I letters say their sound when they get wet from the slime. In the J room, the J's bounce on trampolines. In the K room, the karate K's kick, leaving a K-shaped hole in the wall. In the L room, the L's say their sound while l-l-licking l-l-lollipops. In the auditorium, Lily directs this time on the letters I, J, K, and L. Tad and Quigley next come to the tastiest room in the factory where the M's rub their tummies, eat muffins, and say their sound.Tad accidently burps and says "Excuse me!" Sadly, the N letters have put wooden planks and hammer nails on the door because they don't want any visitors coming in. Then, later on they try to go to the N room but the crabby N's never let them in not even at noon, near nine o'clock or next November so Tad and Professor Quigley get yelled at and get kicked out of their room 3 times and never return to the N room while the pet bug hits itself on the boarded door causing Professor Quigley to feel disappointed and give up and tells Tad that they will perhaps have to come back to this room and try again later as the bad news however Tad hasn't given up. He has come up with a foolproof idea. In the O room, the O's say their sound as they swing on vines and yell like Tarzan. In the P room, the P's turn into popcorn as they say their sound. In the auditorium, Mom practices on piano as the letters M, N, O, and P sing. In the Q room, two guest speakers Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard have a quacking argument. The R room is a race track where the R letters ride on. In the S room, an African rock python snake forming the shape on an S hisses to the S sound. In the T room, Tad and Quigley drink tea and watch the T letters tap-dance to their sound. Smoke called smog fills the auditorium. Lily directs on the letters Q, R, S, and T. But Leap and Lily has just remembered: they need to keep an eye on Tad! In the U room, the U's float up with umbrellas. In the V room, the V's vibrate to their sound. In the W room, the W's ray to their sound. The X room has an X-ray machine. In the Y room, the Y's cheer to their sound. Leap and Lily have searched A to Y and they haven't found Tad yet, and Dad is almost done with the tour. They'd better find Tad very fast or their dad will get mad at them and he'll throw a big temper tantrum. Leap and Lily find Tad in the Z room where he's snoring with the Z letters. Lily wakes him up and tells him he has a problem: Leap's lost his voice. Tad knows how to do it. Dad's tour is finally over. In the auditorium, the letters A to Z appear on the stage. Quigley rewards the Frog Kids for learning the letters not T-shirts, but Alpha-Z-Shirts. The Frog Kids thank Professor with a big cheer. Leap thanks Tad for the special presentation. The scene irises out and the credits crawl. Animal alphabet *Alligator *Bear *Cat *Dog *Elephant *Fish *Goat *Hippopotamus *Iguana *Jellyfish *Koala *Leopard *Monkey *Newt *Ostrich *Penguin *Quail *Rhinoceros *Snake *Turtle *Umbrella bird *Vulture *Whale *Xenops *Yak *Zebra Differences from the Leapster Version Tad, Lily, and Leap see a purple rhino driving a truck, a giraffe driving a bus and a weasel walking in the DVD Version. However in the Leapster version, they only see trees. Professor Quigley breaks into a million pieces in the DVD version in the Leapster version, he doesn't. Gallery Category:Dvd